


Adopted

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Aww, he’s so tiny,” a woman cooed holding a small pattered brow striped cat. “What happened to him?”<br/>“He and his mother got attacked two weeks ago, possible by a raccoon,” an animal shelter worker explained.” The beast killed the dam, but he survived.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> Someone really should forbit me from watching animal shows late at night, because this is not even close what I planned to write. But at least I'm not planning the Olm AU my sister suggested. Yet.

”Aww, he’s so tiny,” a woman cooed holding a small pattered brow striped cat. “What happened to him?”

“He and his mother got attacked two weeks ago, possible by a raccoon,” an animal shelter worker explained.” The beast killed the dam, but he survived.”

“Poor thing. But he’s still so cute. It’s a wonder no-one has adopted him yet. Does he have a name?”

“We couldn’t find a microchip, but we christened him Adam. Unfortunately we don’t have space to keep him, so we hoped you could take him and try to find him a home.”

“Of course. He should enjoy being here with others.” She put him down to the carpet where a few other cats were swarming around them, which quickly gathered to inspect the newcomer. But Adam only tugged his tail under him and flattened to the ground.

“He’s still seems to be a bit down from losing his mother and he’s also little timid around other cats,” the shelter worker said sadly as Adam slinked under the couch for the first change he got.

“Poor thing. He must have been living on the streets for a while. I’ll see what I can do with him.”

* * *

 

When the food bowls clicked against the kitchen tiles, five cats appeared like from a thin air around them. But the new cat, Adam was nowhere to be found.

The woman went to the living room and crouched next to the couch. The young cat, which hadn’t come out the whole day, flattened his ears against his skull and bared his teeth as he crawled deeper behind the couch.

“Come on, little one. I’m not gonna hurt you,” she tried to coach him out, but the cat didn’t even bat an eye.

“You must be thirsty,” she set a water bowl a few inches away from the couch. But Adam stubbornly stayed put in his place against the corner.

After a moment, the woman sighed and got up. She wasn’t going to pull him forcefully out of his hide. He would come out when he was ready.

* * *

 

“How’s Adam faring?” the shelter worker asked in her visit next week.

“Well, he’s still timid and spends most of his time behind the couch, but something there’s something you are not going to believe,” the woman said guiding her into the living room. She moved the couch a bit from the wall to reveal two cats sleeping on each other. The dark blue Maine Coon raised his head and hissed at them from disturbing their peace.

“Isn’t that the one who was run over by car three months ago? The one who doesn’t trust anyone?”

“Yes. Michael’s still leery towards the others and quite strict about his own territory. That’s why I was just as surprised when I found out that he had kind of adopted Adam. I first noticed that he started to carry his preys inside again. And he also started to circle around the couch.”

“And Adam just lets him do that?”

“Not at first. In the beginning he made sure Michael stayed a few feet away, but since he didn’t show any signs of giving up, I think Adam just finally gave up and let him have his way.” She smiled at the cats.

Michael still stared them suspiciously for a moment before curling tighter around the younger cat and starting to lick him between his ears.


End file.
